


You will forever be my always

by Lilibet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I'm so in love with how in love these dorks are, Idiots in Love, M/M, Obi-Wan is done with Qui-Gon's shit, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Obi-Wan loved Qui-Gon.He was so irrevocably in love with him he was stupid with it, but goddamn it the man could be infuriating. He was as stubborn as a bantha and more often than not it made Obi-Wan want to simultaneously throttle him, kiss him absolutely senseless, and then shake him with the hope of returning even a modicum of sense through his thick skull.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	You will forever be my always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acatbyanyothername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/gifts), [Pomiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/gifts).



Obi-Wan loved Qui-Gon.

He was so irrevocably in love with him he was stupid with it, but goddamn it the man could be infuriating. He was as stubborn as a bantha and more often than not it made Obi-Wan want to simultaneously throttle him, kiss him absolutely senseless, and then shake him with the hope of returning even a modicum of sense through his thick skull.

Usually, this feeling was in response to one of Qui-Gon’s particularly hair-brained plans, if you could call any of his ideas _plans_ when he just threw himself headfirst into situations without even pausing to take a breath first, but today that was not the reason. No, today it was because Qui-Gon was being reckless with himself, and that made Obi-Wan slightly wilder because if Qui-Gon deserved anything, it was for someone to take care of him.

And if Obi-Wan loved anything, it was taking care of Qui-Gon.

(Well, he also loved riling Qui-Gon up with sassy back talk and flirtatious innuendoes until he snapped and railed Obi-Wan into the mattress, but that was beside the point).

Anyway, the source of Obi-Wan’s annoyance was that Qui-Gon had been groaning all day. Of course, Qui-Gon groaning was normally a delicious thing, laced with heat that made desire trickle down Obi-Wan’s spine, and generally occurred when they were completely ensconced in the each other that the world outside of their bedroom didn’t exist.

But Qui-Gon’s groans weren’t pleasurable sounds right now, they were quiet and muffled as he valiantly tried to hide his flinches whenever he twisted the wrong way. Obi-Wan was so in tune with Qui-Gon that he had no idea why Qui-Gon was trying to hide them when he should surely know by now that when it came to him, Obi-Wan was like metal shards to a magnet.

Qui-Gon was still healing from the events at Naboo, months ago now, but an injury as grievous and fatal as that did not heal quickly. It was a time that Obi-Wan tried to avoid thinking about, the fear encompassing him so fully he felt like he’d drown in it if he wasn’t careful.

But rather than the angry wound bothering him, it seemed that today it was his back instead. After the first couple of groans through gritted teeth, he’d offered to take over Qui-Gon’s duties so that he could take it easy and rest up, but Qui-Gon had snapped at him, telling him curtly that he didn’t need to be coddled like a child. The silence that followed had been awkward, and Obi-Wan had simply raised an imperious eyebrow at Qui-Gon, not worrying about letting his disapproval flow down their bond.

Qui-Gon had glared at him for a few moments before his face fell and he sighed, an ashamed flush rising on his cheeks as he glumly apologised to Obi-Wan. It had softened something in Obi-Wan, and he’d felt his heart hammer with love for this man at the same time as he felt despair that he couldn’t do anything to help lighten this burden.

He understood, as much as Qui-Gon’s words might have cut him slightly; Qui-Gon didn’t like how his injury had weakened him, how his body was betraying him by taking so long to heal. And Obi-Wan had no doubt that he would probably be reacting the same way if it were him.

He’d simply given him a soft kiss in reply.

For the rest of the day, Obi-Wan would silently frown at each of Qui-Gon’s flinches and twitches, pained grunts trapped behind gritted teeth. He’d bitten his tongue each time, even as he watched the spasms get worse and worse as he grew more and more irritated at Qui-Gon’s stubbornness at not taking it easy and letting his body recover at its own pace.

It all boiled over at dinner. Just as they finished and when Qui-Gon had gotten up to collect their dishes, he’d bent over to reach Obi-Wan’s plate and gasped, dropping his own plate onto the table and gripping the edge as he rode out the pain. Obi-Wan had had enough.

“Right, that’s it.” He said firmly, standing to take the dishes from Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, a defiant look on his face, but one sharp look from Obi-Wan and he clamped his mouth together with a click.

“Bath. Now.”

Qui-Gon scowled at him for a long moment, but Obi-Wan held his ground and was inordinately pleased when Qui-Gon finally relented and trudged to the fresher like a petulant teenager instead of a distinguished Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head fondly, before collecting their dishes and rinsing them in the sink. He was about to leave and join Qui-Gon in the fresher when his eyes caught on something on the kitchen side and an idea sprung into his mind.

By the time he was done, Qui-Gon was just climbing into the warm water of the bath. He gracefully ignored the smug smile Qui-Gon gave him when he had to tear his gaze away from the tantalising sight he made (he was naked and submerging himself in water, what was Obi-Wan supposed to do? He was a Jedi, not dead).

“I’m impressed that you actually listened to me this time,” Obi-Wan huffed and crossed his arms.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for a reward.”

“A reward.”

Qui-Gon grinned impishly at him as he settled himself. “This is an awfully big bathtub after all.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him and felt his lips twitch at the lascivious look Qui-Gon was giving him. He looked away and covered his smile with his hand.

“I would get terribly lonely Obi-Wan. You wouldn’t leave your old master like this, would you?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Qui-Gon’s faux innocent tone and levelled as stern of a gaze as he could muster at him.

“Okay fine, but only if you let me rub your back.”

“Deal.”

Obi-Wan shrugged off his robes and quickly stripped himself of his undertunics, giving Qui-Gon a flat look and pointing his finger at him when he leisurely trailed his most seductive gaze up and down Obi-Wan’s body.

“No funny business.” He said, trying his best to ignore the way he couldn’t help but shiver in response.

Qui-Gon just grinned at him, the smug bastard.

Now naked, he encouraged Qui-Gon to lean forward and slipped into the bath behind him. He sighed against the warmth of the water, closing his eyes for a moment when he felt his own muscles start to relax.

Then, he began to gently rub his hands over Qui-Gon’s shoulders and down his back, carefully pressing his fingers into the tense muscles and find the knots, massaging and encouraging them to release their tension.

Qui-Gon’s pained grunts and groans slowly morphed into low pleasured moans that Obi-Wan felt rumble through his chest as he worked his way down his back, Qui-Gon’s head hanging between his shoulders and elbows resting on his raised knees.

The sounds that echoed around the steamy room, and the fact that he had Qui-Gon going pliant under his soapy hands, had arousal taking root in Obi-Wan’s gut. It was a low burn, swirling lazily in his veins and Obi-Wan felt like he could stay here forever, relaxed and just enjoying the easy intimacy between them.

When he reached Qui-Gon’s lower back, Qui-Gon suddenly hissed and straightened, flinching away from Obi-Wan’s hands.

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan murmured, moving to gently rub circles into Qui-Gon’s hips until the pain faded.

“No, it’s okay,” Qui-Gon replied, his voice only a little strained, “Please, keep going.”

Obi-Wan nodded, even though Qui-Gon couldn’t see it, and gingerly resumed his work. He made sure he was extra gentle as he massaged the muscles, obviously having found the sore area that had been bothering Qui-Gon all day. Qui-Gon flinched periodically and Obi-Wan could hear him fighting to regulate his breathing as he breathed through the spikes of pain, and he sent gentle waves of comfort and encouragement down their bond.

When his breathing softened, no longer whistling through gritted teeth, Qui-Gon sighed and shifted, slowly rolling his shoulders and tentatively twisting his back. When no hiss of pain came, Obi-Wan smiled.

“Better?” Obi-Wan asked, leisurely sliding his palms across Qui-Gon’s back simply because he could.

“Mm,” Qui-Gon slurred, “much.” He leaned back against Obi-Wan until he was resting against his chest. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Qui-Gon’s scalp and encircled him in his arms. “See? There are perks to listening to me,”

“Indeed. Although, do those perks involve...anything else?” Qui-Gon’s voice was low and sultry and Obi-Wan felt a hand go to his leg and slowly circle a fingertip on the skin of his inner thigh.

“That, ah –, depends on whether you promise to be good.”

Obi-Wan dipped a hand under the water, not surprised to find Qui-Gon half hard, and trailed a teasing finger up the length of Qui-Gon’s cock.

“Oh?”

Qui-Gon’s voice was breathy and shaky, and Obi-Wan grinned.

“Mm, yes,” He played with the head of Qui-Gon’s cock, teasing him to full hardness. “Call this...an incentive.”

Qui-Gon’s hand gripped Obi-Wan’s leg when Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around him and gave a slow tug.

“An incentive for –,” Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon’s throat click as he swallowed, “for what?”

“For listening to me,” – another slow tug – “for letting me take care of you,” – a gasp as Obi-Wan twisted on an upstroke – “for looking after yourself” – a groan when he started stroking faster – “because the sooner you are healed,” – a pant when Obi-Wan nipped his neck – “the sooner I can take you apart again, and again, and again...”

Qui-Gon’s head lolled back against Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he worked him over, and Obi-Wan savoured the panting moans that Qui-Gon breathed against his neck. When Qui-Gon’s hips began thrusting into Obi-Wan’s hand as he stroked him, Obi-Wan held him down with his other hand (and an itty-bitty bit of the force) which only made Qui-Gon groan louder.

It was one of Obi-Wan’s favourite things, having Qui-Gon pliant and needy under his hands, able to do nothing but whimper and take what was being given to him. He felt heady, feeling Qui-Gon’s arousal swimming down their bond, and he stroked faster, eager to give Qui-Gon his pleasure.

After doing this so many times, Obi-Wan could read Qui-Gon’s body as well as his own, and he could feel when Qui-Gon was getting close in how his breathing changed and his voice broke.

He kept his pace steady and started twisting his hand in just the way he knew Qui-Gon liked, feeling a surge of smug satisfaction when Qui-Gon immediately reacted, groaning louder and jerking against his hold a he came, cock twitching in Obi-Wan’s hand as he stroked him through it.

Qui-Gon sagged against him, utterly relaxed and content, luxuriating in the last tremors of his orgasm shivering through his body. Obi-Wan slowed his strokes and then let go, resting his palm on Qui-Gon’s inner thigh and rubbing soothingly.

After a few minutes Qui-Gon cleared his throat, “Well...,” His voice was still slightly dazed and Obi-Wan hid his smile in his hair, “that is...one hell of an incentive.”

Obi-Wan laughed and ducked his head down to place a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Qui-Gon’s neck and hugged him closer to him.

“What about...” Qui-Gon started to twist to reach behind him to get a hand to Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan just shushed him.

“Later,”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, this is perfect.”

Obi-Wan sighed, content just to have Qui-Gon’s skin against his, to feel his weight and warmth against him as proof that he was alive.

They stayed like that, wrapped around each other until the water began to cool. Obi-Wan cajoled Qui-Gon out of the bath and towelled him down before steering him to the bed where Qui-Gon face planted into the sheets.

Obi-Wan chuckled at his antics, and when Qui-Gon didn’t move, he retrieved a hairbrush and sat down beside him, brushing out his hair and weaving it into a neat braid down his back.

“Come on, under the covers,” He rolled Qui-Gon across the bed and wrestled the covers out from under him to throw them over him.

Qui-Gon just gave him a dopy, lopsided grin and Obi-Wan couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss. Qui-Gon’s hand slid around the back of his neck and they lost themselves in each other for a few minutes.

Slowly, Obi-Wan pulled back, “I’ll be two minutes,”

He scampered away before Qui-Gon could drag him into the bed, laughing at the pout Qui-Gon gave him and retrieved the tea he’d prepared earlier, quickly adding some boiling water.

When he returned to their bedroom, Qui-Gon was sat up against the wall and Obi-Wan just stood in the doorway and smiled stupidly at him.

“What?”

Obi-Wan just shook his head and laughed under his breath at himself.

“Here,” He said, passing Qui-Gon one of the mugs, “Sapir, your favourite.”

Qui-Gon lifted the mug to his nose and closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the tea, smiling. When Obi-Wan climbed in beside him, shoulders brushing, Qui-Gon slanted a fond look at him.

“You spoil me, Obi-Wan,”

“No more than you deserve, my master.”

They sat together quietly, sipping on their teas until they were finished.

Qui-Gon slid down onto his side and rested a palm on Obi-Wan’s cheek when he did the same, rubbing his thumb under Obi-Wan’s eye and then down to stroke his lips.

“I love you,”

His voice was soft but serious, and the utterly besotted look in Qui-Gon’s eyes made Obi-Wan blush and look away bashfully, still not completely used to the intensity of Qui-Gon’s open affection.

In the quiet of the room, Obi-Wan felt like his heart was about to burst and he looked up at Qui-Gon shyly through his lashes, unable to say the words so starkly, but aware that Qui-Gon knew how much he meant to him.

He threaded his fingers with Qui-Gon’s and gave him a long, slow kiss tasting of Sapir tea and Qui-Gon, or in other words...

Home.


End file.
